


Tienimi compagnia

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Historical RPF, RPF - Fandom, True Crime Community
Genre: Creepy Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Missing Scene, Necrophilia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11Third Week - M1, Age GapNota: ho scelto di trattare una delle vittime di cui non si sa l'identità ma solo l'età in modo approssimativo (circa 18 anni) e il periodo di morte (presumibilmente il 4 Gennaio 1981).Nilsen nel Gennaio del 1941 aveva da poco compiuto 35 anni.
Relationships: Dennis Nilsen/victim
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Tienimi compagnia

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> Third Week - M1, Age Gap
> 
> Nota: ho scelto di trattare una delle vittime di cui non si sa l'identità ma solo l'età in modo approssimativo (circa 18 anni) e il periodo di morte (presumibilmente il 4 Gennaio 1981).  
> Nilsen nel Gennaio del 1941 aveva da poco compiuto 35 anni.

Aprii gli occhi e alla finestra vidi il grigio caratteristico di una giornata autunnale a Londra.  
Improvvisamente mi ricordai di quanto fosse diverso, per tonalità e minacciosità, il grigio che osservavo attraverso gli spiragli delle tende nella mia casa di infanzia su Academy Road, a Fraserburgh... il cielo in Scozia era stranamente più buio ma, al tempo stesso, meno sterile di quello che stavo osservando.

Abbandonai quei pensieri scuotendo il capo e cercai di cambiare posizione, andando però ad urtare qualcosa proprio dentro il mio letto.  
Mi girai repentinamente e vidi un giovane sui vent’anni dai capelli biondi steso accanto a me.  
Sul suo collo vi erano stampati dei segni rossi e violacei di dita.  
Non potevo osservarmi ma sapevo di essere impallidito…

"No, non di nuovo..."

Mi misi a sedere, allungando la mano verso il mio comodino per afferrare i miei occhiali da vista e il pacchetto di Marlboro rosse. Adesso avevo la possibilità di osservare meglio chi dormiva accanto a me: era così bello che non riuscii a frenare l'impulso di accarezzargli il viso, ancora tiepido.  
Ma notai subito che non respirava.

Lo guardai intensamente per il breve tempo di una sigaretta poi mi sdraiai ancora al suo fianco, coprendo entrambi con il lenzuolo e le coperte. Mi sentivo assurdamente estasiato e, in fondo al cuore, sperai anche di poterlo vedere aprire gli occhi e magari parlarmi... ma non accadde.  
Attesi immobile finché il suono della sveglia non iniziò ad essere tanto insistente da farmi girare per spegnerla. 

Subito Bleep, il mio cane, arrivò sulla soglia della porta scodinzolando. Le sorrisi, facendole cenno di avvicinarsi.   
Con le stesse mani con cui avevo ucciso quell’estraneo adesso coccolavo con dolcezza la mia unica amica.

Sembrava una mattina come tante a Melrose Avenue. Una di quelle che ormai stavano diventando la mia routine, da almeno tre anni: la sveglia, la sigaretta, il cane e un nuovo cadavere da aggiungere alla pila sotto le assi del mio pavimento.

"Perdonami, devo iniziare a prepararmi o farò tardi al lavoro." Spiegai al ragazzo.

Lui era ancora lì, immobile, ad aspettarmi. Non chiedeva nulla in cambio, era lì per me e basta.

Andai a lavarmi il viso, cercando di fare mente locale su quanto fosse accaduto la sera prima.

Ricordavo di averlo incontrato fuori dal Golden Lion Pub e di aver fatto un pezzo di strada con lui. Il suo nome... no, assolutamente non ne avevo memoria. Ma mi aveva detto che non era riuscito ad entrare a bere qualcosa perché aveva dimenticato i documenti e, dal suo aspetto, lo avevano scambiato per un minorenne.  
Se lo fosse davvero o meno, ormai non credo di poterlo mai scoprire.

Le uniche cose vividamente impresse nella mia mente erano i suoi occhi chiari e il suo spiccato accento scozzese. Aveva acconsentito a seguirmi con la promessa di guardare un film e bere insieme qualcosa...

E cosa aveva ottenuto?

Mentre passai per il corridoio per andare a prepararmi un caffè i miei occhi caddero nuovamente sul corpo nudo del ragazzo. Ai piedi del letto i suoi e i miei vestiti giacevano arrotolati, come avvinghiati l'un l'altro. Probabilmente come i nostri corpi qualche ora prima...

"Dannazione..." esclamai, massaggiandomi le tempie e provando a pensare.

Non avevo davvero altri ricordi di quella notte?

Confuso e costernato, andai verso il telefono e composi il numero del mio lavoro, avvisando uno dei responsabili che non mi sentivo molto bene e che sarei rimasto a casa.   
Avevo bisogno di rimanere lì a fare mente locale, lì con lui.

Tornai nuovamente nella camera da letto e raccolsi i nostri vestiti da terra; il mio primo pensiero fu di cercare dei documenti per conoscere l'identità di quel ragazzo. Sembrava davvero giovane... ma non trovai nulla, se non uno scontrino del Mc Donald's di qualche giorno prima, probabilmente il suo ultimo, triste, pasto.  
Nessun nome, nessuna età, nessun indirizzo o numero di telefono.   
E, quasi sicuramente, nessuno che lo avrebbe cercato.

L'ennesimo ragazzo raccolto in strada come fosse un randagio abbandonato.

“Mi dispiace…” gli sussurrai, avvicinandomi e sedendomi al suo fianco. “Posso rimanere con te ancora un po’?”   
Mi sistemai nuovamente dentro il letto, abbracciando il ragazzo e iniziando a baciargli delicatamente il viso.  
“Sei così bello… mi dispiace davvero non ricordare il tuo nome.”

Era davvero meraviglioso, così giovane, con la pelle candida e soffice, le labbra carnose… non riuscii a resistere alla tentazione di baciarle.

Fu uno dei baci migliori della mia vita.

“Grazie…” dissi solo, iniziando a far scendere le mani sul suo petto esile e quasi totalmente glabro; avevo dinanzi a me una statua di carne ed ossa dalle forme perfette, a tenermi finalmente compagnia, e il solo pensiero mi fece irrimediabilmente eccitare.  
Continuai a baciargli la guancia, poi scesi sul collo, mentre lasciai scivolare una mano tra le mie gambe, insinuandola dentro l’intimo; iniziai a darmi piacere mentre con l’altra sfioravo ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

Nella mia mente, all’improvviso, riemersero le immagini della notte precedente: avevamo fatto una gara e dopo aver bevuto almeno sette bicchieri di rum e coca avevamo fatto sesso in quello stesso letto. Ma era avvenuto tutto in modo diverso… senza quei sentimenti che, solo adesso, davanti al suo cadavere, riuscivo finalmente a provare.

Ansimai, muovendo il polso più velocemente.  
Raggiunsi l’apice sporcando col mio seme il ventre di lui. La testa iniziò a vorticare prepotentemente per l’intensità di quell’orgasmo e sentii come se le forze mi stessero abbandonando… stavo nuovamente affogando nell’oblio.   
Prima di addormentarmi riuscii però ad aggrapparmi disperatamente al suo corpo e a sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio.

“Per favore, non lasciarmi solo.  
Tienimi compagnia ancora per un po’…”


End file.
